Socialities
by Amaryne
Summary: Rin/Len. You see, for around three years I have backtraced and stalked every blonde-haired blue eyed boy – so forgive me if I'm a little skeptical that all it took was a bar, an interview, and a very boy-crazy Miku to find Len Kagamine.
1. Prologue

**title **socialities  
**summary: **You see, for around three years I have backtraced and stalked every blonde-haired blue eyed boy – so forgive me if I'm a little skeptical that all it took was a bar, an interview, and a very boy-crazy Miku to find Len Kagamine.  
**pairing: **Rin/Len, hints of Gakupo/Luka, hints of Kaito/Meiko and slight Kaito/Miku.  
**rating: **T for incest in later chapters

* * *

You'd think that after years of being cursed with a straight-edge body and blonde hair that will just _not _grow, God would give me a sign. He would give a sign that told me that I would magically grow curves, or that I would meet a man who found AA-cup blondies who could pass off as sixteen year olds attractive. Something that told me that I was fine as I was (that wasn't a voice that belonged to my mother) and that I wasn't doomed to die an old spinster. Just one guy. _One _guy who actually was _interested _in me, and not just asking me out to hide the fact that he's very, very gay.

But nay, it is not so.

You see, at my local morning cafe where I always go to pick up my latte, there is Sexy Barista Boy, Cute Barista Boy, and Rugged Barista Dad. They are all epic amounts of hot, and it pleases me greatly whenever I see their sexiness. However, whenever I see the trillions of women undressing them with my eyes, it reminds me of how impossibly inadequate I am.

I wasn't this bad back home. I mean, I'm not ugly, or anything. I'm pretty, in that girl-next-door kind of way. It's just that everyone here in New York are so stunningly beautiful and it sucks.

Okay, my two fellow co-workers and best friends, here in Manhattan – Luka and Miku. Miku is beautiful in that girlish way, with her pigtails and long hair, but she can also be sexy (which I fail at – the only thing I can really pull off is 'cute'). While she isn't as well-endowed as Luka, she can make a guy stop in his tracks with one little cutesy pout.

Luka is less – well, not _trampy_. I guess... open? She's a lot more subtle in her advances. She's dating a guy called Gakupo, who is a massive weirdo with these creepy obsession with eggplants (seriously) but she somehow manages to deal with him. I don't know, I guess that's love for you.

And Miku's got her eye on this guy that she sees on her subway every day. Apparently she's seen him a couple of times with this other chick, but she's still pushy about it. So.

I don't really have my eye on anyone. I used to sort-of like the guy Miku likes now, but I got over that. It was just a crush, anyway.

I've been believing that Cute Barista Boy (or in Miku's terms – Barista Boy the Very Much Younger) has been checking me out for the past... three months? But after bringing Luka with me, she says to me, "It's less of a 'that girl's hot' and more of a 'she looks like my great uncle on a walking stick." After seeing my face, she amends this. "I'm sure you don't look like his uncle. Really."

Uh-huh. That helps.

Miku pats me on the back. "Trust me, Luka knows what she's talking about. Plus, you got him interested – however platonic it may be – so it's not _that _bad."

Psh. Lousy friends.

I have friends back home, but I haven't heard from them in a while. For a couple of years we really stayed in touch – emails, MSN, that sort of a thing – but eventually the time zones just got too difficult to work with and we drifted apart. I still occasionally call them. And my parents.

I moved to New York around... three years ago? After I got my degree. I'm twenty-five, now, so I moved when I was twenty-two.

I absolutely hated it here when I first came. No taxis would stop for me, the people were rude, I got mugged so I went hungry for two nights in a row – and the rent was sky-high.

But I landed a job at the _Vocaloid _magazine. I manage to do my job by pretending I know about relationships and answering girls about their problems – you would probably know me as Erin Kay, which is my pseudonym. I have this column where I write my musings and whatnot, and then readers send in questions. Apparently I have a 'fresh retake on relationships'. Go figure.

Miku does the big-shot celebrity stuff, and Luka does the fashion stuff.

(Yes, I know, I'm so eloquent.)

Honestly, my life is pretty ordinary for a twenty-something year old. I get take-out almost every night, I have One Fantastic Dress that I'm saving for a romantic date, and sometimes I spend too much on shoes. Sometimes.

(Besides, who decides what is 'too much'? Exactly.)

So this is my life.

I know. I'm boring.

"Hey, Rinnie-bear? Stop spacing out."

I blink and look over at Miku, who seems impatient. "Sorry. What's up?"

"The sky," she says dryly, and she doesn't look the least bit amused. "Kaito. And the brunette. _Again_."

"That sucks," I offer, used to her complaints.

"Maybe she's his sister," Luka says, but Miku simply snorts.

"_Please_. What kind of a sister wears _fire-truck red _in front of her brother? What kind of a sister... _hangs _onto him like that? And presses her _boobs _onto his arm like that? No way. That," she shakes her head, "would be one _sick _family."

Luka sighs. "Well, what do you want us to say? You should've approached him when you could."

"I don't know _how_," Miku whines. "I mean – he's – and I'm – he doesn't even _know _me."

"But you're soulmates," Luka says sarcastically.

"He doesn't _know _it yet, that's all," Miku grumbles. "Well, enough about me. What about you and Gakupo? Still going strong?"

"As ever," Luka says. "But he's thinking about cutting his hair."

"Is he going to?"

"No." She says it curtly and I laugh at how bothered she seems by it. "It's... it's his _thing_. I like running my hands through it. So sue me."

"Awww." Miku grins devilishly. "You _love _him."

"I do _not_."

"You want to _kiiiiss _him –"

"Well, duh, otherwise –"

"You want to _marry _him –"

"Maybe, one day – _Miku_."

Miku giggles. "You're so _flustered_, Luka. Oh, by the way, have you guys watched _Sex and the City? _Because that's _totally _us."

I blink. "So I'm Carrie – the relationship column person with the dick for a boyfriend."

"Well, yeah, minus the boyfriend part. And, like, I'm –"

"Samantha," Luka pipes in, and Miku glares.

"Okay, I'm not _that _much of a slut," she snorts. "And, like, I'm younger than you. So suck it. And you're Miranda."

"The lesbian?"

"Miranda, in the series, is _not _a lesbian," Miku points out. She sips her iced coffee for a brief second. "And like... oh, Rin's a combination of Charlotte _and _Carrie."

"Why?" I ask, befuddled. Charlotte is a socialite who lives on the Upper East Side – I'm seriously _not_. I came from New Jersey and I'm living in an apartment with a bathroom the size of a refrigerator box.

"Because you're a prude," Miku says.

"I," I argue, "am so _not _a prude."

"I've never seen you date anyone before."

"I'm just... not interested."

"Many a hot guy have come your way – and you've never so much as _looked_."

Tch. Not when _you _were looking, anyway. I snort, unable to think of an answer.

"What's your point?"

"We should totally set you up!" Miku squeals. "This will be _so _fun."

"Guys." Luka points to her watch. "Break's over."

We all stand up, Luka bored and Miku giggling and me... being so not amused.

This is _not _my day.

* * *

Wow, I am so rude. With all that babble about how pigs will fly before I can fill a B-cup bra, I never actually _introduced _myself.

I'm Rin Kagamine. Yes, my grandfather is Japanese. Yes, I'm blonde in spite of it. Yes, I am also blue-eyed.

You'd recognise us back where I live – we practically _own _everything. The grocery stores, the library – everything. It's always _Kagamine Burgers _or _Kagamine Paper and Stationary Supply._

Everyone was expecting Len to take over the family business, but he didn't. Len is my twin brother. My parents aren't pushy about that kind of stuff, so it's not like we had a bad childhood or anything. And... honestly, I haven't seen Len since I was sixteen.

He moved straight out. Like, with parental permission. He moved in with one of his older friends and my parents never told me where he went, just that it's Len's life and I should leave him alone. It was really bizarre, and I actually cried – yeah, I know, shut up – especially since Len and I used to be real close until I was around fourteen, when he suddenly distanced himself.

It was weird. You see, a normal Rin-Len conversation usually ends up with us bickering over whatever we were talking about – it was all in good fun, though. He'd say stuff about how awesome and amazing he was and I'd just go _pshhh _and stomp all over his ego. We both saved up for a fast-running laptop so we can sneak it in into our separate rooms in case we have a last-minute assignment due. We were really good friends, I guess, and he was there for me for lots of crap with my friends and offered to beat them up for me. He was a lot better than most brothers – they usually farted and stole underwear. So I was really grateful that Len wasn't a total idiot.

But around fourteen, he started acting weird. If I asked for the remote, he'd hand it to me and swoop right into his room. If I followed him, he'd get all pissy. If I asked him if he wanted the rest of my dinner, he'd glare at me. It was like this until he moved out. I was really hurt by it, but who the hell gets depressed when their _brother _ignores them? No one, that's who.

Eventually, though, I caved in (when I was sixteen) and told mum and dad about it. I heard mum saying that she wanted 'a talk' with Len. Next time I saw him, he was packing his boxes. He avoided me at school, and when he graduated he moved again.

My parents still won't tell me why – well, they did. They said that he wanted to be independent, but that's a load of bull.

I miss Len. He was my pillar of support for the longest time, taking care of me when he could've shunned me. But I got over it, although I'm still sort of looking for him. Part of the reason why I wanted to go to New York was because his dream was always to start up a business there, and then become really famous.

I searched for a few months before giving up. It was obvious Len didn't want to be found, anyway.

I guess that makes me kind of interesting, having this 'long-lost brother'.

But trust me. It doesn't make me feel very special at all.

Just makes me feel kind of sad, really.

* * *

"Hmmm," Miku says, biting on the tip of her pen. "This is interesting."

"Who're you interviewing?" I ask, waiting for some big-shot name to escape her lips. But she isn't squeeing, just staring thoughtfully.

"No one famous," she says, tilting her head as if it would make herself understand better. "But his bar was appointed as _Most Potential for Next Big-shot Bar._ Hey." She begins flipping through some papers. "It's opening next week. Do you want to come? You could do like, a column about where to meet attractive men."

I laugh. "Sounds fun. I'll get Luka to come, too."

"Please do." Miku frowns. "Hey..."

I blink, a little worried at the sudden seriousness. "What?"

"...nevermind." Suddenly, a wide grin spreads on her face. "Just come. And make sure to wear something sexy – you seriously need to get laid."

"...What."

"And," she continues, "you need to find better responses than 'what'. Now, wear that really cute red cocktail dress – the one with the black ribbon-sash-thing. That," she says, "is awesome. But you only ever wore it once. So."

"So. I have to get back to work – the boss will _kill _me if I give in my column late again." I wave, heading back over to my cubicle.

"Wait! Rin!"

I peer over my shoulder to see Miku smirking like she knows something I don't (and she probably does).

"Brace yourself."

I can only stare in confusion as she rolls on her chair, resuming her work.

* * *

**A/N: **Pretty obvious who the guy is, right? I never was the most subtle of sorts.

Just a warning, guys. Incest will happen. I'm not going to pull out an 'OH, BUT THEY TOOK A DNA TEST AND IT TURNED OUT THEY WEREN'T RELATED SO IT'S OK!11!' So if that's icky... well, you don't have to read it.


	2. Chapter 1

You know what's awesome?

Wearing a sexy red cocktail dress with your sexy friends, and then sexily winking at the bouncer so he lets you before everybody else (who all give you dirty looks, but who the hell cares, right?).

You know what's _not_?

Smoking.

Seriously. I'm fine with people smoking. Just... don't do it around me, you know? Because guess what, buddy, unless you're a chain smoker I actually have _more _chance of getting lung cancer because your stupid stick of death has a filter that actually _keeps _you from blackening your lungs right away.

But when you _exhale _the chemicals into my face, do I have a filter?

Noooo.

So guess who pays the price?

I guess I should've expected it – like, seventy-five _percent _of New Yorkians smoke (alright, that's probably not a correct percentage, but you should _see _the people around here – it's like their _life _depends on getting their lips onto this stupid little white roll).

Anyway. This bar – in which Miku _should _be professional and _not _spend her whole time trying to get hot guys to buy her drinks, but because it's Miku and we _all _know what she's like – is like, smokesville. Everyone – I swear, _everyone –_ has a cigarrette in their mouth, and it smells really, really bad.

Honestly. What _is _it about cigarrettes? I mean, does their brain just go 'ooh, tastes really bad – I _must _get a whiff of this – oops, addicted now!'.

I just don't get it.

But honestly, while the habit is rather disgusting, some guys look, well, _hot_ with it in their mouths. I know. I'm superficial. I'm working on it. Kind of.

Luka is totally calm about it, though. But she's just like that, Luka. She isn't so much as _fazed _about the fact that we're all probably going to be in hospital beds in the next two days.

Miku wrinkles her nose when she comes in, but when she sees some of the guys, her face absolutely _glows_. So, I figure, if they can deal with it, why can't I?

(I know, I succumb easily to peer pressure. Whatever.)

"This place," Miku says, "is _stacked_. And I have to go pee, and then look for the owner – you guys stay here and order coconut rum and pineapple juice for me? Thanks."

Without so much as a blow kiss goodbye, she hurries off to the ladies room, leaving Luka and I alone.

"This place doesn't look half-bad," she remarks, scanning the room with one eyebrow lifted.

I practically _boggle_. Luka? Impressed? Hell must be freezing over. Then again, we all thought that with Gakupo, too. "Yeah," I agree. "It's pretty classy."

And it _is_. There are these really classy leather couches around, and the stools look really expensive and... brown. The lights are well-placed and everything just looks really cosy – but also exciting. I feel kind of tingly – I mean, I've been in nightclubs and stuff before, but Miku can't always sneak us in to really cool places like this.

We sit on the stools.

"Um," I call the bartender over. He looks really bored. "One coconut rum with pineapple juice, and – Luka, are you drinking?" she shakes her head, so I continue. "- and a cosmopolitan."

"Dream on, sweetheart," he calls back, and my mouth gapes wide open. "ID, please."

Grumbling, I unclasp my clutch purse and hand it over to him. He casts me a skeptical look, but complies and starts making the drinks for us.

"I thought I actually looked _my age _in this dress," I whine to Luka.

"You do," Luka says, smiling in amusement. Psh. "But you've got a really innocent face."

"_Innocent_? Please." I snort, dragging my drink over to me when the bartender finishes them. "I'm far from innocent."

"How many positions have you used in sex?" Luka asks bluntly, and I immediately choke on my straw. Somehow. "Doggie-style? Cow-girl? Kneeling? Against the wall? T-square -"

"Okay, stop, _stop_. Seriously." I don't even want to know what 't-square' is.

"See," Luka says, smiling again. "Innocence. Even if you're not a virgin – which you probably are – you're still rather, ah, _untouched_. Don't worry. It adds to your charm." She pauses. "Sometimes."

Oh, gosh Luka. Don't flatter me or anything.

"I am _not _a virgin, that can be proved," I say.

"Whatever you say," she tells me in that stupid _I'm right you're wrong _Luka tone and I just grit my teeth.

"Okay, okay -" I suddenly hear a male voice being amplified by a microphone, so I blink and tilt my head towards the direction, trying to figure out who's saying it – and why it's so familiar. "- um, is this thing on? Okay, thanks everyone for coming, and -"

There's a blond boy on a platform, where the band is – or was – playing. His face is flushed, his eyes are blue, and he's smiling tiredly. Len.

For the second time that night, my jaw drops.

"I'll be honest with you all – I didn't want to do bartending as a kid. Nah, I wanted to be a T-Rex – but then my kingergarten teacher said that becoming extinct animals don't qualify as occupations, and I had to find a new dream."

Lots of people chuckle. I just stare stupidly, and as he talks with that tired, good-natured smile on his face, I just wonder – well – I - _how_?

I mean, what are the _odds_?

I kind of tune out what he says as he makes his little speech, and I just stare. At his face. Because _wow_, he is… taller. And… he looks older. Well, not _old-_old, like, _mature_-old.

My long-lost twin.

(Insert dramatic gasps _here_, please.)

"He looks _exactly _like you," Luka whispers next to me.

I finally close my mouth. With how long my mouth's been hanging, a fly could've gone in and I still wouldn't have noticed. "He's – _Len_. Shit. That's my brother."

And as if on cue, his eyes fall on mine, and he freezes. I can't really tell what he's thinking, considering that he's quite a few metres away.

"Anyway, guys, I'll let you get back to your drinks and – yeah." Quickly, he hurries off the platform, and suddenly something tells me to run after him.

I leap onto my feet and I follow him, my red high heels clacking against the wooden floor.

"Len!"

To a common stranger, it would seem as if he hadn't heard me. Being his sister, I can see that little pause of hesitation.

Ignore me, Len Kagamine shalt not.

"Len," I call out again, and I grab his shoulder.

He turns around, and finally, I get a look at my brother.

* * *

It's awkwardly silent for a while.

"Rin." He says it all breathily, like he's out of breath.

I'm about to open my mouth and demand where he has been for the past few years, but looking at his face I decide that I should probably calm the waters before diving into the deep end.

"Hey." I grin at him. "Do you want a drink, or… something? I came here with a couple of friends, so maybe –"

"I'm busy, Rin." He cuts me off, looking kind of uncomfortable.

Jeez.

"Well, yeah, but I figured, I don't know – I just thought –"

"Rin, seriously. I have stuff to do. We can catch up later."

What. _Later_.

We haven't seen each other for _nine years, _Lennie-kins. You might want to rephrase that in a way that won't end with my fist making a delightful visit to your face.

"Really?" I sound skeptical, but also a little hopeful. Did he just _wince_?

"…Yeah. Sure. Whatever." He scratches the back of his neck, and then he catches sight of my cherry-red dress. "You're dressed up."

"You like?" I did a little twirl, trying to lighten the tension. He looks so _serious_.

"Uh, it's…" He clears his throat, closes his eyes, and then opens them again. "Look, I'm busy, okay?"

And then he leaves.

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Luka is still on the stool, sipping what seems to be her second drink. I sigh, dejected.

Honestly. When did Len turn into such an _asshole_?

Let's say I become this super-famous author – even at a book signing, I'd _totally _make time for him. But I show up in a sexy dress (which he, _apparently_, doesn't like) and he just… _brushes _me off.

And then he calls me ugly.

Sort of.

…

Bitch.

I seethe, but Luka breaks the silence and says, "Are you angry about Len?"

I blink. And blink. How did she -?

She sighs. "Miku mentioned that the guy she was interviewing was a Kagamine, but you haven't gone out in ages, so she asked me to keep quiet about it."

I blink again. Rather stupidly. "Why would I be put off about it?"

"Well, I don't like running into _my _brother when I'm looking out for guys. Not that I do that." She says the last part rather loud and clear, like she's trying to convince some sort of third party. I wouldn't be surprised if Gakupo was stalking her – he looks like the type.

"I see."

"Are you angry?" she snaps her fingers for another drink, and I frown, wondering why she's having so many.

"I haven't seen Len since I was sixteen," I say, a little bitterly as I glare straight ahead. "He's turned into an ass."

"New York does that to people," Luka says, shrugging.

"This sucks," is all I say.

It's quiet for a while. No guys look _remotely _interested in me – and any that pass glances at me just seem to be trying to sneak looks at Luka.

"We should look for Miku," Luka says, setting down her drink. I shake my head.

"She's probably with Len," I tell her. I think of Miku, chirping away happily at Len – I wonder if he'll treat her like he treats me.

I grit my teeth. He _better _not.

I mean – Jesus Christ – why does he have to be such a… such a…

"Is that them over there?"

Huh?

I look over to where Luka's pointing, and I see Len and Miku, strolling out of his office, _laughing_.

Well, this makes absolutely no sense.

"We're thinking of taking a photoshoot with you for this," I hear Miku say, looking – well – like herself. Which is beautiful, funny, cute and unbearably happy. Do I sound bitter? I don't mean to sound bitter.

It's not that I'm jealous, or anything. It's just that I don't understand. I mean, what did I do to piss him off? What, did all those times I stole the remote control build up in his brain and _explode_?

I'm his _sister_. His _family_.

"Ha, well, I don't know," I hear him laugh. "I'm not a model kind of guy."

"That's not true, you'd look great as a model," Miku cooes.

I'm about to walk over to them both, but the bartender says, "Don't bother."

I blink at him, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You see, with Len, there are two types of people." Luka raises an eyebrow at him, but he isn't pertubed by her intimidating presence. "There are the people he likes, and the people he… doesn't."

"I'm family," I say, but he shakes his head.

He shrugs. "Doesn't mean a thing. Blood is blood, that's all there is to it." He gestures over to Len, who makes Miku giggle. "Len's a bit of a two-face. Lovable goof, or manipulative businessman."

"A tsundere," Luka says.

"I guess so."

I narrow my eyes at him, suspicious. "Why are you telling us this?"

The bartender shrugs again. "You two seem like good girls."

Luka snorts.

I hear the tell-tale clacking sound of heels; Miku runs over to us. I can't see Len anymore.

"The owner of this bar is _awesome_," Miku gushes, and I give her a bored look.

"I _know _it's Len, Miku-pants," I mumble childishly. Her face falls immediately.

"You _rarely _go out with us," Miku argues. "I didn't want to put you off the mood."

"Too late." I rub my eyes. "Listen, I'm probably going to go home."

Miku gapes at me, but Luka doesn't look surprised at all. "Why?" she asks, shaking my arm. "Stay! Len has some friends –"

"Friend," the bartender suddenly calls out, raising his hand. Miku grins.

"See? See? He's not so bad looking. Go out with him."

He smirks at me as I blush a deep red, flustered. "No, I couldn't, I –"

But then he shoves his hand into his pocket, pulls out a crumpled card, and flicks it towards me. I stare at it dumbly before tentatively taking it into my hand.

_Blaine Smith_

_555-214_

'Blaine' winks at me and goes off to serve another customer, leaving me in shock.

"Oh my God, I just got a guy's number," I say. "I just… _me_."

Miku squeals so loudly that I think that everybody in the bar can hear. A lot of people frown and peer over at us, but of course, being Miku, she is ever-oblivious. "Rinnie has a boyfriend! Rinnie has a boyfriend!"

"Shut up, it's probably not even that serious," I say, but I can't help a big grin spread on my face. He _is _rather good looking, isn't he?

Confused at Luka's lack of reaction – an amused smile, at least – but she's staring at something, eyebrows furrowed. I follow her line of sight.

And Len is staring straight at me.

* * *

A/N: I make him sound like such a creep, haha. Sorry, guys. I'm working on it.

Thanks everyone for to awesome reviews, they really make my day, seriously. I'm thinking of taking requests (for oneshots) because I really want to do another oneshot but I'm just at a loss at what to do. Thoughts?

Please read and review! :D


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This is... very, very late. Sorry about that. Assignments and tests came on me all at once and... yeah. Sorry D:

* * *

Miku is a slut.

Okay, well, she's not. _Len _is a slut.

They are both sluts, and now they have come together in some... evil, satanic, slutty friends-with-benefits relationship. Because they're Just That Slutty.

Psh.

Well, okay, not really.

Maybe I'm bitter.

Maybe.

But – okay – the guy who was basically the closest thing to my best guy friend _ignores _me, moves out, disappears and then _reappears _in a manner where he's sprawled all over my best friend.

...Slut.

Okay, I'll be fair. I haven't actually seen them 'in action' (nor would I ever wish to), but from the way Miku has been _floating _all day? Yeah, _something has happened_.

I stayed at the bar for another hour, doing my best to flirt with the bartender (who gave me his number! _He gave me his number!_) while Miku insisted on asking Len more 'questions'. So it didn't end up being much of a 'girl's night'. Then, their little relationship was confirmed when Miku asked me if it was okay that she pursued Len.

The _idea _of them being together is fine, I mean, I really don't care who Len dates, as long as she's not a bitch – and Miku's a very nice girl – but the thing is, that little brush-off at the bar? Yeah, it was kind of insulting. Then again, maybe I can use this as an opportunity to find out what I did that made him so angry.

Gah. Whatever. I don't care.

Much.

* * *

"Rin, I want that column done by _Friday_!" The Man (who is my boss, but I prefer calling him The Man because he is very much the man every man should be).

"Sure thing, Man," I call back, but I don't think he hears me.

The Man is your average dark-haired, clean-shaven CEO-looking boss. He has a deep, rumbly voice which, I'm sure, is brought to _very _good use in the bedroom, and, like, he has this pretty awesome upper body. Trust me. I can't tell you how I know this, but I do, and he does, and it is _awesome_.

I don't think he really cares about the magazine. He's just kind of here to make money and make sure we don't hand in our articles late all the time.

Miku and Luka, however, think he's _too old_.

Pshh. He's probably in his late twenties, or mid to late thirties – but hello? George Clooney, anyone? Silver foxes are cool.

While I'm working on my column (which is, for once, enthusiastic and positive because of my recent score with the kind-of-intimidating Blaine), Miku pretty much _skips _over.

"You had a date with Len?" I ask dryly, still bitter from last night.

"Lunch," she says, "is _not _a date. But I'm rooting for one."

I smile at her a little blandly, and she picks up on it straight away. "Sorry. Is it like, gross, to talk about him like that? Were you guys, like, estranged from each other? Because I mentioned you and Len just closed up like a clam."

"Really? What did you say about me?"

She shrugs. "Not much. I just said I knew you and he was like 'oh' and then he went all quiet and stuff. So I mentioned something else."

"Oh, okay."

"Look, you don't have to tell me, okay?" Miku says. "Like, if it's something _really really _personal then I'm fine, but if you want to talk about it, you know that me and Luka are here for you, right?"

"Aw, Miku-pants," I say, feeling teary already. "You are so cheesy."

She whacks me lightly against the head, but smiles at me good-naturedly. "And, let's say me and Len really hit it off – you say the word and it is _over_. Because once, this friend of mine in high school dated my older brother, and it was _so _awkward because it was like, 'hey, girlfriend' and she'd be like 'hey – I'm here to see your brother' and it was like 'oh'. And then they broke up, and it was _super _awkward. I ended up not talking to her until he moved out." Miku flips her hair over her shoulder, shrugging again.

"Oh. That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Hey – what ever happened to Kaito? The subway guy?"

Miku sighs rather dramatically, leaning over my desk tiredly. "I have a feeling that fire-truck red lady is _not _his sister."

"Cousin?"

She sighs again. "Maybe. Maybe. But what's the point of pinning my dreams on a guy who I haven't even _talked _to? At least Len I can have a conversation with without turning into a puddle of Miku-goo. And maybe I can make him jealous, you know. Bring Len to the subway."

She winks at me, and I can't help but giggle.

Oh, Miku-pants. I want to hate you so much but your silliness and utter ridiculousness makes it hard.

"Um – I'll tell you."

Miku blinks. "Tell me what?"

"About Len and me. Len and _I_. Or... whatever. Yeah. I'll tell you and Luka. It's a bit of a touchy subject, but I'll tell you."

Miku's face brightens and she starts squealing, jumping up and down. "Look at us! We're like, _bonding_. Like, serious business bonding. Maybe we can get a pair of magical pants."

"Wh – _huh_?" I start to laugh. Then I get it – the Sisterhood of Travelling Pants. "Yeah, sure. If you find them we can get started."

"Or maybe we could just, like, have a road trip. That would be awesome. Except Gar y'll never give us a break, will he?" She sighs, all dramatic. "Bastard."

I snort. "Maybe he would if _one of us _actually did our work instead of going off and sleeping with celebrities."

"You're right. Don't worry, I'll talk to Luka." She nods seriously and I laugh.

What would I do without you, Hatsune Miku?

* * *

"So!" Miku announces at the Le Bleu cafe. Yes, '_Le Bleu'_. Shut up, they make good coffee and they have nice muffins. "Rin is about to reveal her _deepest darkest secrets_."

"Oh? I'm guessing this is about Len?"

I blink in surprise at Luka. "How did you know?"

She just arches an eyebrow at me, and, since I know better, I decide not to question.

"Well – I guess you want to know why we were – uh – yeah. Um." I bite my lower lip, trying to figure out how to start. "Okay, Len and I were on really good terms – like, being really good friends and stuff – but when he was fourteen –"

"- he became a jerk?" Miku offers. I nod, glad that it didn't seem _too _uncommon. "This isn't too uncommon, I guess. I mean, guys have hormones and mood swings and we all know how annoying those can be."

Luka nods in understanding and I go with it just so I don't look stupid.

(But I thought guys were the emotionally _stunted _ones?)

(Aren't they?)

(Am I missing something here?)

"But if it's still going..." Miku looks me in the eye. "Is it?"

"Uh, yeah." What I do not add, though I want to, is '_you moron'_. He _fleed _from the stage when he saw me.

I mean, fled.

He _fled_.

(And I call myself a writer. Argh.)

That does not say many good things, I'm afraid.

"I could talk with him," Miku says, but I shake my head. I don't want to get Miku involved, especially how she's Len's... uh. Thing.

Yeah.

"I'm worried I did something wrong," I hear myself blurt out. "I mean, what if I did? I'm worried he's angry with me. I miss – I miss him, you know? And it's like... I don't even know what's _wrong_. He won't even _say _anything. It's just... brood brood brood. And around you, Miku, he's all happy and stuff but around me he's just..." I sigh heavily, not really sure what to say.

"Well, whether you did something or not, Len's being stupid."

I perk up at this. "Really?"

Luka rolls her eyes, like it's obvious. Well, maybe it was. But whatever. "_Yes_. You're family, and you two obviously had a close friendship – it was pretty stupid of him to cut that off just because of – well, whatever."

"I guess," I say.

"Just give him space," Miku tells me. "He was probably really surprised and just didn't know how to react around you or something. Don't worry about it, Rinnie-bear." She pats me on the arm, and I smile appreciatively.

Pssht. Who cares about Len when you have a hottie like Blaine and two best friends? Honestly.

* * *

Okay, I caved. _I _care about Len. So what? That means I'm a good sister, at least!

Supporting of family? Yes. Eager-to-please? Well, duh.

Obsessive? ...maybe.

I decide to call him tonight – Miku gave me his number, which my parents ever-so-lovingly _refused _to do, claiming that 'oh, we have a number, but we think he changed it!'.

"Wow, this is cool," Miku had giggled, scribbling down Len's number on a scrap of paper. "Like a family _mystery_."

"Um, yeah." Although, knowing my parents and knowing Len, they could be pulling some decade-old prank instead of actually being involved in serious business.

Miku then instructed me to call Blaine, which, although _delighted _me, also utterly terrified me.

Why? Okay, let's do a little flashback of the last time a guy gave me his number.

'_Um, is this Jack? Yeah, um, hi, it's, um, Rin. You know, part-Japanese but not really Rin? Um. Yeah. Haha. I just, er, wanted to, um, know if you wanted to go out. Because I, um, had a good time. And I'm sorry about your shirt. I'm really really sorry – oh crap, I'm running out of quarters –'_

Yeah.

I know.

Pathetic.

_Yes_, he never called me. So stop rubbing it in my face.

When I head home into my dinky little apartment (not a lovely brownstone on the Upper East Side, I'm afraid – please, I can hardly buy a pair of _jeans _without jeaprodising my apartment rent) I pick up the phone, unsure of who to call first.

Blaine.

No, Len.

But if Blaine picks up, I'll be in a good mood, and maybe it'll go better.

But if he _doesn't_, then I won't, and I'll get angry and stuff.

Hmm.

I need a coin.

I shove my hand into my pocket, looking for some spare change. There is... a Malaysian coin.

How did -?

You know what, I'm calling Len. Screw it all, family comes first.

I dial the number and wait, jittery and a little excited over Len picking up. If this goes well, we can be friends again, and the tension won't be so _heavy _every time we see each other. After a few seconds, I begin to think that he won't pick up, but I hear the tell-tale sound of the phone being picked up and I tense up, wondering what to say. Sorry? Hi? Why the hell have you been avoiding me since we were fourteen?

Um –

"Hello?"

Crap.

"Err... um... hullo."

"Uh, hi. Who is this?"

"Um. Yes. This is... Rin. Hi."

"Oh."

And with that 'oh', any semblance of confidence tears apart. It's not a surprised 'oh!' or an interested 'oh?'. It's the kind of 'oh' you say when you hear that your friend's mother has cancer.

"Don't sound pleased to hear from me or anything," I say, trying to lighten the tension with humour. Unfortunately, I'm not that witty.

"I am," he says, but he certainly doesn't sound it. "It's just... why?"

Why, he asks.

I feel a wash of disappointment, and I consider telling him off, but this is my _brother_. I have to be considerate and kind and sensitive and –

You know what? Screw it.

"Because I'm your sister, unless you've forgotten that?" I hiss angrily.

"Trust me, I haven't," Len replies dully.

Oh, that is _it_.

"Look, I don't know what I did to piss you off, but I'm _sorry_, okay? I'm frggin' _sorry_. But it wouldn't hurt for you to make an effort or something. I haven't seen you for ages, Len. You can't just – I'm your sister, Len." I actually begin to tear up, hoping that Len didn't hear the crack in my voice.

"Rin..." his voice softens a little. "It's just – I'm busy with work."

"So you have time to see Miku but not to see me?" I fire accusingly, gripping the phone hard. "What, family just isn't _cool _anymore?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Len? Whatever I did, I'll fix it, I swear."

It's silent for a long while, and I find my fingers twirling with the spiral cord of the phone nervously despite myself.

"Sorry," I hear him mumble, and before I know it all I can hear is the dial tone.

Sighing, I put the phone down as well.

Good mood? You have been officially shot to pieces.

* * *

I didn't have many high hopes with Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Rin."

"Oh right, Len's adorable little sister." I cringe at this. Try something like 'Len's unbelievably sexy sister'. Or just 'the most beautiful girl in the bar'. I'm trying to score a date here, Blaine. Adorable does not fit into the equation.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime, maybe on Friday...?"

I hear him give out a big, heavy sigh. "Go out with a pretty girl on a Friday night? What a burden."

I grin, my good mood coming back to me. "I know, I'm sorry."

Blaine sighs again. "Alright. If I _have _to. How about on Saturday afternoon? Friday night I'm working."

Oh that's right. He's a bartender.

"That's fine."

"Awesome. Saturday afternoon – I'll pick you up."

My grin widens. "You don't know where I live."

"That's what you think, babe." He laughs before hanging up, leaving me tingling with anticipation.

I am _so _glad that I called Len first.

...WHEE, I HAVE A DATE!

...ME.

_I _HAVE A DATE.

Okay, I'll stop that now.

* * *

Haha, I updated this right after I finished my History test. I have two more to go (science and geo! ew.)


End file.
